Spear Guy
|location = Jade Jungle, Shy Guy Jungle |hp = 7 |ap = 3 |df = 0 |wn = Hammer, Iron Jump (When spear faces upwards) Jump, (When spear faces the left) |wp = N/A |card = N/A|tattle = This is a Spear Guy. Spear Guys are relatives of Shy Guys. They live in the jungle. Max HP: 7, Attack Power: 3, Defense Power: 0 You'll get hurt if you attack with the Hammer while they're pointing the spear at you. You'll also get hurt if you try to jump on 'em when the spear's pointing upward. Pay attention to the position of their spears when we attack. Oh yeah, they also sometimes call in reinforcements. After they throw their spears, they become ordinary Shy Guys.}} Spear Guys are Shy Guys with spears. They are the only type of Shy Guys in Paper Mario that are seen outside of Shy Guy's Toy Box. They indicate with their spears which command the player should not use against them. Spear Guys may hold their weapon facing up or towards the player, meaning they must frequently change their battle strategies. However, if the player has the Spike Shield Badge equipped, they can perform the jump command on Spear Guys at any time. Spear Guys can also attack by throwing their spears at the player. If they do so, they will afterwards reveal their true identity by becoming a regular Shy Guy. They can also call for reinforcements when needed. They reappear in Paper Mario: Sticker Star as enemies in Worlds 5-1 through 5-4, in Shy Guy Jungle. History Paper Mario Spear Guys first appear in Paper Mario on Lavalava Island. They wander around the jungle outside of Yoshi Village, and are first seen attacking Kolorado. In battle they will poke Mario with their spears. Every few turns, they will either flip their spears up or to the side. If it is up, Mario cannot jump on the Spear Guy. If it is to the side, then Mario cannot hammer it. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Spear Guys are a common enemy found in World 5. They usually are seen wandering around, or dancing in circles. In battle, Spear Guys will either poke Mario or throw their spears at him. Several Spear Guys can also be seen attacking the Traveling Toad. Trivia * Spear Guys (along with Shy Guys, Fly Guys, and Stilt Guys) can be found in Super Paper Mario's files, meaning they were going to appear as a possible enemy encountered in the game, but were removed for unknown reasons. * They are the only Shy Guys that are not originally from Shy Guy's Toy Box in Paper Mario. Gallery Paper_Spear_Guy.png|An unused sprite of Spear Guy in Super Paper Mario. 106px-Spear Guy PM&T8L-1-.png|Concept art of a Spear Guy from Paper Mario. Jungle Guy.png|A Spear Guy sprite from Paper Mario. Category:Enemies Category:Shy Guys Category:Lavalava Island Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Spiky Enemies Category:Ground Enemies Category:Enemy Project Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies